nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
|-|3.0= Claiming Title Achievement.gif Claiming Cash Achievement.gif Claiming Car Achievement.gif Screenshot 2020-02-01 at 10.34.45.png New Achievements Page.png Achievement Pop-up.png|Pop-up for Completed Achievements |-|2.0= Claiming.gif Achievement Overview.PNG |-|1.0= Achievements are objectives that can be completed by performing certain tasks. Once completed, an achievement's rewards can be claimed from the Achievements tab, which may include cash, titles, or cars, along with some achievement points. The default achievements are categorized under one of twelve headings based on the achievement's requirements. For example, Big Spender is categorized under the Hey Big Spender category. Additional categories and achievements are added during events and seasons and often offer new and exclusive cars and titles, but these are exclusive to the specific event and will disappear if they are left incomplete. However, sometimes certain event achievements become obtainable again in later events. List of Achievements Key * Means it is a hidden achievement. ∙''' Means it was once a hidden achievement. ξ Means the requirements to obtain it were changed at one point. ^ Means it is an unobtainable achievement that is not from an event. β Means it had its achievement points values changed at one point. '''Default Achievemnts So Easy, Why Wait? * Join the Fun * (If you aren't logged in, this achievement won't appear.) * A Penny Saved * My First Nitro! ^ * My First Gold Medal! * Patriotic Racer! ξ ^ * Clicking Around ^ * Three Commas Club^ Nitro Type Gold * I Love NT Goooold! * Racing to Gold * The Gold Standard ^ * Buy a Trash Can o' Cash * * Buy a Truck o' Cash * * Buy Huge Ball o' Cash * Savings and Earnings * Under Achiever * Under Over Achiever * Cash in Hand * 200Gs * Rollin' in Dough * Baller * Money in the Bank * Hate that Car! * Used Car Salesman * Pro Seller * I Hate Cars! * One = Loneliest # Popularity Contest * Being Social ^ * I Like Friends ^ * Lots of Friends ^ * Friend Master ^ * Social Master ^ * Inviting Like Mad ^ * Mr/Ms Popular ^ * Nitro Type Elite °^ Hey Big Spender ''' * Big Spender * Cheapo * Easy Come Easy Go * Federal Reserve * 5 Car Parking * Car Lover * Car Collector * Leno * Time Traveler * * Caped Crusader * * Astronaut * * Spoooooky! *^ * Be Like Samsher * * OooOOoOOoOoh! *^ '''King of the Race * Enjoy Typing? * I Like Typing! * I <3 Typing! * I Really Love Typing * I'm Crazy About Typing * Bonkers About Typing * Bananas About Typing * You've Gotta Be Kidding * Corsair * Pirc * Carrie * Anne * Lackin' Nothin' * Outback Officer * I Love Shoes 2 * I Love Shoes 12.5 * I Love Shoes 15.0 * I Love Shoes 20.0 * The Wildest of Flowers Endurance Racing * Practicer ^ * Practice Makes Perfect ^ * Lord of the Practice *^ * Committed to Typing * Dedicated to Typing * Devoted to Typing ° * Enthusiastic About Typing * Ecstatic About Typing β * Obsessed with Typing β * Keyboard Cat ∙''' * Nitro Type Master '''∙β^ * All Hail *^ * Bow Before *^ * Typing Nightmare *^ * Typing Demon *^ Cruisin' Back * What Could it Be?? * So Many Boxes! * 100 Boxes OMG * You've Been WAITING β Movin' On Up * Sports Coupe Driver ξ * Muscle Car Driver ξ * Sports Car Driver ξ * Truck Driver * Luxury Car Driver * Super Luxury Driver * Exotic Car Driver * Motorcycle License * Super Sport Car Driver * Race Car Driver * Pilot's License * Call TMZ! Long Hauling * Consistency * Constancy * Constantly * Constitution * Constantinople * One Week Member * One Month Member * Three Month Member * Four Month Member * Year Long Member Nitro Addiction * Nitro Helps Me Win ^ * More Nitros 4 U ^ * Nitro Collector ^ * Zipping Past Words * SKIPWRD * Type Words? Not Me! * Skip, Skip, Skip * I Skip Sentences * Epic Word Skippage * Never Typing Big Words Winning * Hat Trick * On a Roll * Rolling in the Deep * Wow That's Impressive * Are You Cheating? * Go for the Gold * Getting Used to Winning * Winning FTW * The Golden Racer * I Love Gooooooold * WINNING * Wampus Thwamper * Catty Wampus * His Other Ride Hitting The Track * New Racer * Competent Racer * Experienced Racer * Veteran Racer * Pro Racer * Endurance Racer * Psycho Racer Special Sauce * Bug Smasher * * Moderator * * Be a Legend * * Six Typists over Hawaii * * Volatile Momatile * * Xmaz spiritz!!!11one! * * When r skinz?? * * Captain Soon * * Admin Gold * * Wiki Hero! * * Captain Sooner * * So Many Lambos!1!!!1 * * Verified YouTuber * * Oops!* * Most Dangerous of Bobs* 'Event Achievements' Holiday Achievements Happy Holidays! (2012) * In the Spirit * Jingle Bells * * Batman Smells * * Robin Laid An Egg * Shalom! * * Nguzo Saba * * Serenity Now * * Feliz Navidad * * Oh Christmas Tree * Treefiddy * * Christmas Elf * * That Sleighs Me * Lil' Gift Buying $ * * ♪ Let It Snow ♪ * * Up on the Rooftop * * Lotta Gift Buying $ * * Oppa Xmaxx Style! * * All Thru The Night * * Secret Santa * * Glad You Kept Going? * * Holiday Winner * * Holiday Hooligan * * Holiday Ham * * Holiday Hacker * Happy Holidays! (2013) * In the Spirit * Thank You Gold Members! * Happy Yuletide * * Schools Out! * * Robin Laid An Egg * Shalom! * * Nguzo Saba * * Serenity Now * * Keepin it Wreath * Feliz Blah Blah * Oh Christmas Doge * I Haz Gifts * The Snow Man * That Sleighs Me * Sessions Greetings * ♪ Oh Nitro Tree ♪ * Buggying Out * Lotta Gift Buying ¢ * Million Presents * 2 Million Presents * 3 Million Presents * Chillaxin' * * 5 Million Presents * Winter of Nitros * I Smell Ice * You Cold Bro * Ice Patch * Cold As Ice * Dark Elf Happy Holidays! (2014) * In the Spirit * Thank You Gold Members! * Robin Laid An Egg! * Nguzo Saba * * Serenity Now * * Shalom! * * Keepin it Wreath * Oh Cashmas Tree * Oh Christmas Tree * Winter Wonderland * Sick Sleigh, Bro * Dream by the Fire * ♪ So Delightful ♪ * Move Over Rudolph * Buddy's Snowmorocket * Frosty the Cashman * Million Snowflakes * 2 Million Snowflakes * 3 Million Snowflakes * 5 Million Snowflakes * Iced Out * * I'm So Kringled ∙''' * Season of Nitros * I Smell Snow * You Chilly Bro * Good Grief * 72% Accuracy. Niec! ☃ * Buddy's Ride '''. * Kringle 4000 XL Happy Holidays! (2015) * In the Spirit * The Holiday Hero * Thank You Gold Members! * Robin Laid An Egg * Nguzo Saba * * Serenity Now * * Shalom! * * Keepin it Wrapped * Oh Cashmas Tree * Oh Christmas Tree Car * Snow in your Face! * Reindeer Games * Roasting Chestnuts * ♪ Naughty or Nice ♪ * Move Over Kringle 4000 * Makin' It Snow * Million Snowballs * 2 Million Snowballs * 3 Million Snowballs * 5 Million Snowballs * Frozen * Winter of Nitros * Fresh Powder * You Frosty Bro * Good Golly * Velocity Wrapper * Buddy's Ride * L.T. Smash Happy Holidays! (2016) * In the Spirit * The Holiday Hero * Thank You Gold Members! * Thank You Gold Members!! * Robin Laid An Egg * Nguzo Saba * * Serenity Now * * Shalom! * * Runnin' a Train * Keepin it Wrapped * Oh Cashmas Train * Oh Christmas Tree Car * How Xxciting! * Rail Rider * Getting Warmer * ♪ Naughty or Nice ♪ * Well Trained * Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT * Snow Fort * 3 Million Snowmen * 5 Million Snowmen * Loco Motive * * Snow Down! * You Frosty Girl * Good Holly * Conductor * Buddy's Ride * Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT-C * Gnarly Powder (never released) Happy Holidays! (2017) * In the Spirit * Thank You Gold Members! * Thank You Gold Members!! * The Dark Chocolate Knight * Robin Laid An Egg * Nguzo Saba * * Serenity Now * * Shalom! * * Gingerbread Racer * #kringled * All the Jingle Ladies * Gingerbread Racer H&T * Party Time! * Rudolph Racing * Sprinkle All the Way * Acute Tinselitis * Silent Nitro * Missile Toe * Sugar * Spice * Everything Nice * 50% More Nice * Confection Injection * Up to Snow Good * * Make It Rein * Snow Way * Achieve-mint Chip * #elfie * Snow Baller * Car Lit * Missile Toe H&T Happy Holidays! (2018) * In the Spirit * Thank You Gold Members!!! * The Silent Knight * Robin Laid An Egg * Nguzo Saba * * Serenity Now * * Shalom! * * Ninnymuggins! * Winter Wampus Land *Jolly GTX LG * It's Back!!! * Jolly Saint Typist * Insert Holiday Pun Here * Pronounced "hoo-gah" * Fleece Navidad * #sweatpantslife * Slightly Itchy Sweater * Itchy Sweater * Itchier Sweater * Itchiest Sweater * Snow snow snow... * * Brrrritos * Chili Brrrrgers * Brrrrioche * Winter Besties * Makin' it Rein * Dark Elf ξβ * The Wraptor GG Halloween Achievements Happy Halloween! * 2spooky4u * 3spooky5u * Grim Reaper's Wallet * * Grim Reaper's Bank * * Fear Me * Boo! * * So Many Pumpkins * Hallowampus 2017 * Hallowampus Fanclub * Sp00ked * Halloweird * Grim Wampus' Wallet * Grim Wampus' Bank * Creepin' it Real * See You Latte Summer Achievements Summer 2013! * Bring on the Sunshine! * * Summer of 68 *β * Tan Lines! * It's Hot Outside * Jump In the Pool * Lemonade 25¢ * Surf's Up! * Running the AC * Endless Summer * Drivin' Fancy Cars * Sunny Days * Catchin a Wave * Sand In My Toes * BBQs Every Meal * I'm Sunburned!! * Oppa Sunburn Style! * BBQs Every Day ξβ * Help Me, Rhonda! * * Don't Stop Now! * * Are You Crazy?? * * You Are Crazy! * * Summer of Nitros * I Smell Smoke * What's Burning? * So Many Nitros! * Summer Hacker * BBQs Twice Daily * BBQs Between Meals Summer 2014! * Bring on the Sunshine! * Tan Lines! * It's Hot Outside * Jump In the Pool * Lemonade 25¢ * Surf's Up! * Running the AC * Summer Champ * Kicking Up Sand * Sunny Days * Catchin a Wave * Sand In My Toes * I'm Sunburned!! * Oppa Sunburn Style! * BBQs Every Day ξβ * Don't Stop Now! * * Are You Crazy?? * * Summer of Nitros * I Smell Smoke * What's Burning? * So Many Nitros! * Hot Hot Hot! * That a Dolphin? Summer 2015! * Bring on the Sunshine! * Tan Lines! * It's Hot Outside * Jump In the Pool * Lemonade 25¢ * Surf's Up! * Running the AC * Schools Out! * Kicking Up Sand * Sunny Days * California Roll * Sand In My Toes * I'm Sunburned!! * Drives Fancy Cars * BBQs Every Day ξβ * Don't Stop Now! * * Are You Crazy?? * * Summer of Nitros * I Smell Smoke * What's Burning? * So Many Nitros! * Burnin' Rubber * Add That Up Summer 2016! * Bring on the Sunshine! * Pier Pressure * Aboat Time! * The Codfather * Fairy Codmother * Seas the Day * Yeah Buoy * Chicken Sloop * Seaworthy * I'm Spicy! (Achievement) * Sea-nick Route * Sea Captain * Why Knot? * Mast Confusion * Fleet Admiral * Yachta Yachta * Ahoy Thar! * * Sunny Side Up * * Reel Magic * D-bait-able * Fear Knot * Drop the Bass * Cod Squad * Add That Up Summer 2017! * Bring on the Sunshine! * Born to Be Wild * Nitro Burnouts * Easy Rider * Track Day Rider * Cafe Racer * Strykist 1300 * Dual Sport * Faster 'n You * Range Runner * Race Day, Best Day * Nitro Type, Best Type * Ride to Live * Live to Ride * Hoonigan * Yachta Yachta * Summer Session Boss * * Summer Session Master * * Getting Warm * Getting Toasty * Heat Wave * Strykist 1300 XT-LR * Weekend Racer 'Surf n' Turf 2018' * Bring on the Sunshine! * Y.A.C.H.T * Golden Breeze * Fun in the Sun * Beat the Heat * Surf n' Turf * We Need Gas * Easy Breezy * I'm Melting * Baked Racing Recuit * Summer Grinding * Lucky Number 7 * * Shore Thing * Sunsational * Matchbox * Tanning on the Track * Sweaty Typer * Can't Cool This! * Fire Up The Grill * Brainfreeze * Turn up the AC * BBQs Every Day ξβ * Summer Sizzle * It's a Scorcher! * Burned My Fuel * My Pie Melted * HoverJet 5000 Mk. 3 * Mmm... Lemonade * Surf's Up * I-Scream * Spring Achievements 'Spring Fever 2018' * Springing Up * Got Carrot Away * Bloom Bloom * Egg Beater * Flower Power * In Full Vroom * Eggcedes * Eggsecutive * Back 2 School Achievements Back 2 School 2018 * B.U.S. Driver * B.U.S. Racer * Gold School * School's Out * School's In * A+ Typist * Honor Roll * Tilted Typist * It's 3:00 Somewhere * Extracurricular * I'm Learnding! * eRacer * Honor Roller * Typing Class Hero * * Study Session * Cram Session * The Underachiever * Straight A's * The Graduate Back 2 School 2019 * B.U.S. Driver * B.U.S. Racer * Gold School * Gold Standard * Back on Track * The Overachiever * Note Taker * Shock Value * Forgot my Textbook * The DevasTater * Hitting the Books * Teacher's Pet * Solar Roller * Class in Session * No Moar Skribbles!1!1! * Valedictorian * * Running the Halls * Sprinting Through the Halls * Nitro Scholar * H2GO PAC Achievements 'PAC Event 2018' * PAC Basic * PAC Supporter * PAC Promoter * May the Fourth * * PAC Pro Season Achievements Season 21 * Beta Keep Racing! * Alpha Romero 123Ω * Portch Cobalt * Always Awake * Never Exhausted * Nitro Igniter * Nitro Burnout Season 22 *Beach Day! *Sandstorm *The Jury *Goldfishin' *'Tis the Sea-sun! *Tide Down *Buggy Racer *I Have Fans! Season 24 *Creepy Crawler *Fang-tastic *The Goblin *Something Wicked *Type Fright-er *Little Monster *Spooky Fast *Count Track-ula Season 25 *In the Spirit *The Snowy Knight *The Rocket Klaus *Frosted Roller *Holiday Heat *Red Nosed Typist *The Golden Ticket! *Gingerbread GT *XMaxxed! *Cold Snap *Snap, Crackle, Pop *X to the Maxx Season 26 *Rank 1 *Rank 2 *Rank 3 *Rank 4 *Rank 5 *Rank 6 *Rank 7 *Rank 8 *Rank 9 *Rank 10 *Rank 11 *Rank 12 *Rank 13 *Rank 14 *Rank 15 *Rank 16 *Rank 17 *Rank 18 *Rank 19 *Rank 20 *Rank 21 *Rank 22 Limited Achievements Mascot Love! * Nitro Pup * Nitro Dog * Top Dog Category:Basic Game Information Category:Achievements